GO Bank
GO Bank, also known as Charlie Santa or Charlie Sierra, is a heist in PAYDAY 2 that was released on December 16, 2013. Announced on December 11, it is the first ever Overkill Christmas heist.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/charliesanta/ Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew robbing a small bank with cameras, guards, and a double-keycard, timelock vault by either stealth or brute force. The target is a large number of unmarked bills stored in deposit boxes in the bank vault. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Roberts Bank Plan A Asset.png|Plan A Roberts Bank Plan B Asset.png|Plan B Almir the pilot.png|Ace Pilot Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives Plan A (stealth) # Enter and recon the area. # Disable the cameras. (But no one knows the fuck how) # Pacify the armed security, then control the civilians and bank staff. # Find keycards: Bank Manager (Or his briefcase) has one; one random teller has the other. It may also be in a briefcase in the bank or in the trunk of one car. # Keep civilians under control. # Insert both cards into the vaults locks and wait for time lock to expire. ( minutes) # Answer the phone. # Bag the money and carry it back to the van. # Escape. Plan B (non-stealth) # Drill open the Vault. ( seconds) # Wait for the pilot to airdrop lift cage parts. # Assemble the lift cage. # Bag the money from the vault, then secure it to the lift cage. # Deploy the sky-hook balloon and wait for the pilot to successfully scoop up the lift cage. # Go through the sewers and find the exit to the van. # Escape. Walkthrough (General conditions) At first, robbing this bank might seem easy, but it is very difficult to complete stealthily. The small bank size means that a major part of the security and the civilians are in the same area, if not room, and there are also nearby buildings with civilians. To complete the heist stealthily, the guards and cameras must be dealt with quickly, and all civilians inside must be kept down at all times, as the bank has big windows. When the 2 key cards are found and the vault is open, the deposit boxes must be opened fast if you are alone/nobody watches the civilians, as those not tied down can get up, though having the Control Freak skill and using the OVE9000 Saw, either while not aiming at anything to not wear it down, while timelock is still ticking down, or sawing open the deposit boxes will keep them down while getting the money. Once you have the money you want, simply get to the van and escape. If the mission is played non-stealth, however, the timelock will be disabled and the van will leave, though not before throwing a thermal drill out of the back. Players must get it and drill open the vault door. Stay in cover, as there are tons of entrances for the law enforcers, including a ladder and a breakable skylight on the roof. Be warned that the red ladder can be destroyed, if a grenade explodes close to it, however police may still rappel down from there. After some time of drilling, Bain will contact the plane pilot to drop 3 green bags containing cage parts, and you will have to assemble them at a random outside position (or on top of the roof if Ace Pilot is purchased as an Asset) . Once the money bags have been obtained from the deposit boxes, they must be brought to the cage, and then a balloon on the cage must be activated for the plane pilot to come and catch the cage. Meanwhile, the cage must be defended to prevent law enforcers from stealing the bags, and it should also be noted that the pilot may miss the cage and will have to turn around for another try, which will take several minutes. This is possible, even with Ace Pilot purchased. Once the loot is (finally) safe, the players must escape by a sewer maze with law enforcers rappelling down, with about 5 minutes to find the exit where the van is. Any bags not taken by the skyhook cage can be brought through the sewers and thrown into the back of the van to finally be secured. Walkthrough (Stealth) Completing this heist in stealth requires learning and contending with a large number of conditions: Civilians: A large number of civilians can spawn in multiple areas and configurations on GO Bank. On lower difficulties, fewer civilians will spawn on the map; on Overkill and above, all possible civilian spawns will usually occur. Teams attempting to stealth this heist should all have the Cable Guy skill aced to deal with the flood of civilians the heist will produce. Using the 4 boards on the map prior to moving everyone can help prevent an early detection, but civilians often wander near the bank and even into the back. *A group of four civilians will continuously spawn at either end and side of the street that splits the map, and cross to the other end. Civilians spawning on the side of the street with the bank may path into the bank lobby. Once all four civilians are killed or tied down, there is a period of several minutes before new street civilians will spawn- however, they will eventually begin to spawn again. An infinite number of street civilians will spawn in this map- managing them is one of the greatest challenges to stealth runs. *Several may spawn inside the gas station immediately to the right of player spawn. *A civilian may spawn sitting on a bench immediately outside the bank. *A civilian may spawn from the portable toilet behind the bank. This will only occur during the timelock countdown. Cameras: The bank can have up to 6 cameras, depending on difficulty. Outside the bank: Up to two at the main-entrance door, one might be at the drive-in counter and up to two behind the bank. The rest are placed randomly inside the bank. Cameras can be taken out silently with silenced guns or melee. After a camera is destroyed, one of the guards will usually received a pager message to check it. If this happens, the guard will path to the broken camera and check it. Sometimes they may wave at it, assuming it to be a technical fault but usually they'll get suspicious. The guard will then immediately attempt to call in the alert. Civilians never react to broken cameras even if they are shot or broken in front of them. Because of this, players can take aim through tiny crevices such as cracks in the doors to neutralize some cameras before they start the run. Guards: There are 2 guards to deal with. Guards can be dealt with before rushing the bank lobby by breaking the cameras outside the back of the bank. The bank lobby is usually taken through the use of an ECM jammer. Players can rush the lobby, killing guards, answering pagers and destroying all remaining cameras. There are 2 Keycards in the map; both must be used to begin opening the vault. The first is owned by the bank manager, and will either be on his person or in his briefcase. The briefcase is either at the bank-counter inside the bank or can be found in a trunk in one of the cars outside. The other keycard will be held by a random bank employee. Both keycards must be placed in readers on either side of the vault door to begin the timelock countdown. The keycards do not need to be placed simultaneously. The Timelock: The timelock on the vault can have a duration ranging from 1 to 5 minutes. While waiting for the timelock to count down, move all civilians and corpses in the bank into the back hallway, behind the teller desk, or ideally all the way into the back parking lot. This will keep civilians walking past, or into, the bank from alerting. Players should also monitor the portable toilets behind the bank for spawning civilians and be ready to answer the phone. Phone Calls: While the vault timer counts down, players must monitor the phone on the desk in the bank lobby. Calls will come in which players must patch through to Bain by using the phone. A failure to use the phone before it finishes ringing will alert the police. Below is a list of possible phone calls: *An unnamed blackmailer will call, saying he sees what you are doing. The caller demands that a player throws a bag of money over the yellow wall between the garage and the bank before any money crosses the street to the van, or else the police will be alerted. To prevent this, obey the caller's commands- the first bag of money released from the vault should be thrown over the fence (the position will be marked in-game). As Bain indicates, the team will get the blackmailer back. The money is still counted as successfully stolen if the heist is completed. *Hillary from GenSec will call asking for the time lock codes. These codes are found by searching the files littered around the bank teller desk. Unsearched documents show up as individual papers sticking out of folders or lying on the desk. This call functions similarly to a chance event in the stealth phase of the No Mercy heist in Payday: The Heist. Once a player searches the correct documents, Bain will relay the time lock codes to Hillary, ending the call. *Hillary from GenSec will call asking for the bank manager, Barney, to come to the phone. Bain will attempt to make an excuse. There is a small chance that she will believe Bain's excuse and end the call, but most of the time she will remain unsatisfied and send either 2 GenSec guards to the bank in a red car or 2 police officers on foot. The car/officers can arrive at two locations at either end of the street. They will, if not alerted by players, bodies or hostages in the street, will walk towards and into the bank. GenSec guards will have pagers, while police officers will not. If possible, wait for the GenSec guards to move further into the map, as they initially spawn outside the map and if killed there, their bodies will be out of range, rendering their pagers unanswerable. After the guards are sent, Hillary will eventually call back and demand you put one of the GenSec guards on the line. Because you will have killed them by then, this is impossible and so the police will then be alerted. This second call from Hillary is the limit on stealth runs. *The police department will call, saying they received a call from GenSec about something being suspicious, and will send 3 police officers by to check on the bank. These officers spawn in a group at one end of the street and walk toward the bank much like civilians. After a period of 2 minutes, the police department will call again, asking to put one of the officers on the phone. Because they will be dead by then, this is impossible. The police captain will then state that if he does not hear back from the officers he sent over within a certain amount of time (The amount of time given is variant between 1 and 4 minutes), the police will be sent in force. This call has the effect of putting a 1 to 4 minute time limit on a stealth run. This call appears more likely to occur if GenSec has sent a team of guards as listed above. Bain will tell you when you have only 1 minute left, indicating it's time for players to wrap up if they wish to finish the heist stealthily. *There are numerous other calls that may occur during stealth, but they serve no other purpose than having someone pick up the phone. Most calls are short in duration. Some longer, rarer ones are actually the winners of a competition on the Steam forums. Note: Recent research suggests that street civilians are spawned by phone calls in set numbers. This is why it seems like eight civilians appear on the map right when Gensec guards arrive. Further testing is needed to see if this theory holds water. The Score: When the timelock finishes counting down, the vault will open. Do not rush into the vault! The entrance of the vault may have a security laser array across its entrance. Like the lasers in Framing Frame, any player or object crossing these lasers will immediately trigger an alarm and alert the police. If the laser array has spawned, it will leave periodic openings which players or bags can crouch or run through. Once inside, players must pick the deposit boxes to get the bags of cash that are the heist objective. At least one player should remain outside of the vault (If possible) to continue answering the phone. Note that only one bag of cash (Two if the blackmail event has been triggered) is needed to activate the escape zone at the van. Teams aiming for achievements should probably take the minimum number of bags to reduce the chance that a phone call or street civilian will end the heist prematurely. Note that if or when the alarm is raised, the van driver immediately flees. Players will either perform Plan B, via the sky cage, etc., or escape via the sewers if money was already placed in the van. Variations *The vault door may be standing open and not require drilling or waiting for the timelock. This variation is particularly rare. *A GenSec armored truck may be parked outside the bank. This armored truck is identical to the ones in the Armored Transport heists. It can be drilled, or blown open with C4, and its contents looted. It is however accompanied by two GenSec guards, both with pagers. *The plane has a chance of crashing before reaching the bank, forcing the crew to escape through the sewers with all the bags. Due to a bug, Bain will still say that they should hire the pilot again after the end of the heist. *It may be lightly snowing during the heist. This is a purely cosmetic change, and gameplay is unaffected. *A civilian may spawn at the gas pumps. *Rarely, a police car will spawn at the pumps, accompanied by one or two police officers. Neither will have a pager, and so can be dealt with easily. *One to three construction workers may spawn in the back of the general store to the left of the bank. *Rarely, after missing the cage the first time, the plane will miss again and crash. This scenario can be very frustrating with a large number of loot bags. Bain will then instruct the crew to move the bags via the sewers. It is recommended to move all of the bags into the sewers before any player enters. As soon as a player does enter the sewers, Bain will say the army is coming and a 5 minute escape timer will begin. If unable to escape the sewers in this time, the crew will fail the heist. Achievements body bags under the Christmas tree.}} Trivia *The heist is a homage to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. **The layout is identical to the map de_bank. **The "GO" in the heist name is an acronym of Global Offensive and "Charlie Santa" is NATO alphabetic for "CS", an acronym of Counter-Strike. **Much of Bain's dialogue before, after and during the heist includes words such as "valve", "source" and "counter-strike", referencing Global Offensive s developer (Valve), the game engine it runs on (Source) and the game itself (Counter-Strike). **The achievement "Eco Round" is obtainable by completing the heist on Overkill difficulty or above without using the primary weapon. In Counter-Strike, a round where the player only uses a pistol to conserve money for upcoming rounds is often called an "eco round". **The achievement "We Are All Professionals" is obtainable by completing the heist on OVERKILL difficult or above without the alarm going off and without any player killing civilians. In Global Offensive, the Terrorist faction in this map is called "Professional". The image for the achievement is a reference to the film Léon: The Professional. **Shortly after the alarm is triggered, Bain may mention that the cops are planning a "counterstrike" (written exactly as shown) against the crew. **The terrorist faction "The Professionals" from CS:GO are proficient criminals who use elegant suits as their uniforms and commonly fight SWAT and FBI teams during their operations, similar to the crew in the PAYDAY series. *There is a chance that the pilot will miss the balloon that would exfiltrate the loot in his first attempt similar to George the pilot from the mission Green Bridge in Payday: The Heist. Bain also makes a reference to this heist after completing GO Bank, saying that this reminded him of the "bridge heist back then". *The bank manager wears a black suit instead of his Bank Heist and Firestarter counterpart's blue shirt and black vest. *This is the only heist that has green duffel bags, which contain the cage parts. *The vault's deposit boxes are identical to those in Armored Transport instead of Bank Heist's. *This is the only heist in the game where, once the primary objectives have been completed, the players are forced to make an escape in a strict time limit or they will get left behind (not to be confused with escape sequences that occur after the heist). This is a gameplay mechanic that was used in the first PAYDAY game. **It is also the only heist in which random events MAY eventually break stealth, without any faulty actions by players (i.e., GenSec phone calls). This makes getting stealth achievements for the heist especially difficult/frustrating. *When signalling the pilot to pick up the cage via sky-hook, Bain will say "This is Broadsword calling Danny boy." This is a reference to the 1968 WW2 film Where Eagles Dare. **When "signing off", the pilot may start singing along to "I'm A Wild One", the music from the Armored Transport trailer. *The "Merry PAYDAY Christmas" and "A Heist Not Attempted Before" songs, featuring Hoxton's old voice actor Pete Gold, play on the radio inside the bank. * The reflections on the cars' windows come from the sky box, and may show clouds despite being indoors. * One of the GenSec phonecalls ask if Barney is there for a Time-Lock check. This is a possible reference to Half Life 1 where Barney is a security guard at Black Mesa. * The red ladder inside the bank can be destroyed with explosive making it unusable, forcing the player to use the outdoor ladder or be carefull with explosive Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists